Fighting For Nothing
A Bloody Mess Hitomi stood behind her desk after dodging Roger's bullet, in an attempt to kill her. She gripped her bonesaw while Roger pointed his gun at her. "Eating time" Hitomi said, when suddenly the floor under Roger broke from dogs that bashed their heads at the ceiling that Roger stood on, making him fall down. Roger fell on his feet but was surrounded by more of Hitomi's animals, he looked up seeing Hitomi staring down at him "These aren't yours, are they?" Roger asked Hitomi, Hitomi chuckled and replied "No, those are just random animals I picked up and experimented on, I call them Behemoth, disease carrying animals that will listen to everything I say" "Well, that's inconvinient" "You scared?" "No, I'm just gonna have to get my suit dirty today" Roger said to Hitomi. In an instant, many of the animals lunges themselves towards Roger, however, Roger kept his expressionless face and simply grabbed a Behemoth dog by its neck, throwing it at another animal, then ducking from a cat and shooting it once as it passed him from above, he then kicked another dog in the face and crushed its head on the floor, then quickly grabbing a small Behemoth bird and nonchalantly crushing it in his hand then throwing it away. As Roger battled his way through the animals, losing his ammo, and getting blood splattered on him more, he found an emergency axe in case of a fire, he broke the glass and grabbed the axe, immediately turning around to decapitate a cat with one hand. Roger held the axe in his hand and put his gun back in his pocket then pulled out his knife which he kept in his mouth by biting its hilt and grabbed the axe with both hands. Roger rushed to the animals, beginning to slaughter each and every one of them, even without the axe, as a dog jumped behind him, he thrusted his arm through its chest, killing it. He continued to do so, as Hitomi watched in shock how Roger was easily killing all of her animals. Meanwhile, back at the hotel room, Jourin woke up and didn't feel very well "Ugh, I feel like I just got a hangover, whatever that is" Jourin said and got out of bed, putting on her pajamas and going to the bathroom to wash her face. "It's still nighttime too, and rainning. Geez, I hate winter, always cold and giving me headaches" Jourin said ot herself, as she noticed a red glow on the side of her neck near her shoulder. She removed the pajama that covered it and saw a contract seal on herself. "What?!" Jourin thought to herself, shocked at seeing she has made a contract already "But how? I didn't bite Roger there, plus there has to be an agreement from both parties for a contract to work....so what happened?" Jourin was confused as to what happened, and as she walked outside of the bathroom she noticed blood stains on Roger's pillow "Did I bite him by accident when I was asleep? No, he would've known and just pushed me back....then...." Suddenly, Jourin's eyes widened in shock as she came to realization. "He agreed!" Jourin shouted in joy "Yuuri! Roger agreed to have a contract with me! This should keep that damn rabbit away from me for a while.....wait, where is Roger?" Jourin said, as she saw Yuuri pointing at the door "He left? Where? Do you know?" Jourin asked Yuuri, though she didn't reply and simply answered by moving her head to the sides as a negative reply. "Let's go see where he is then" Jourin said to Yuuri as she walked outside the door but noticed Yuuri didn't follow, and was still watching TV "Eh?! Yuuri! Don't ignore me like that!" Jourin scolded Yuuri, though Yuuri didn't reply "C'mon now, don't you care about Roger? He did bring you here, so no thanks?" Again, Yuuri didn't reply back to Jourin. In the end, Jourin sighed and walked away, leaving Yuuri alone "Enjoy Haruhi Suzumiya" She said before leaving. The Hell Hound Hitomi stared down at the hole caused by her dogs as she saw Roger standing on top of a mountain of dead animals, with his clothes and body having blood splattered on them, his hands completely covered in blood and the axe being dyed in red from the animal's blood. Roger stared up at Hitomi saying "So, red is your color?" Hitomi then immediately jumped outside the window of her "office" and then got back inside through a different window, trying to lose Roger ''"This is bad! I didn't think he'd kill them that easily! Plus he got bit atleast once so the effect should've taken place by now! No matter, I'll just find him and surprise him from behi-...." ''Suddenly, as Hitomi was thinking to herself, Roger broke through the walls of the hallway Hitomi was running through, raising the axe high as he prepared to swing it at her. While she was shocked by Roger's sudden appearance, Hitomi managed to jump back and avoid the axe, as it hit the ground and cracked the floor. Hitomi stared at Roger as he pulled the axe out from the floor and bit the knife in his mouth, walking towards her as he remained emotionless ''"Goddamn it all!" ''Hitomi thought to herself as she rushed towards Roger holding her bonesaw. Hitomi began swinging her bonesaw at Roger, and while she was much faster than Roger, Roger was succeeding in dodging some of her bonesaw slashes, though he was still slashed at times, and recieved a slash to his torso which cut off his tie, however, Roger immediately grabbed Hitomi's face with his free hand, bashing her to the floor as he raised the axe "Too bad a doctor can't heal himself" Roger said, preparing to kill Hitomi with the axe. Suddenly, Roger was thrown away from Hitomi, being grabbed from his shirt's collar and thrown. Roger stood up on his feet quickly, seeing a man standing before Hitomi "Rakuyou! Didn't I tell you to appear only if I told you to!" Hitomi shouted at Rakuyou, who had a smile revealing his sharp teeth on his face "And let you die? I think not missy, can't let dat metal scrape your flesh, now can I?" Rakuyou replied to Hitomi. "And you are?" Roger asked, grabbing his knife in his hand after dropping it "Oh! Right, my name is Rakuyou, I am a demon hound, though you humans call me a Hell Hound I believe, I am Hitomi Atsuko's contracted demon, and I come exclusively with this fine scarf" Rakuyou introduced himself to Roger "Don't try too hard to be funny, it'll only make you look stupid" Roger said to Rakuyou. "Let's just cut to the part where we kick one another's ass" Rakuyou said and rushed towards Roger, immediately reaching him and punching him through the ceilings to the to a room where it was too dark to see anything. "Dammit, you dumb dog, now we have to go find him" Hitomi scolded Rakuyou "Oh, yeah....sorry 'bout that, always forget how big this place is....yeah....we should put signs around he-..." "NOW!" "Alright! Fine! Jesus, you bitch" "I swear I'll cut your wiener off next time" Hitomi said, ending her talk with Rakuyou as they began to walk up the stairs to find Roger. An Eye For An Eye Roger stood up as he tried to see if his jaw broke, but fortunately didn't have any serious injuries, except for a headache. He tried to walk and keep his grip on the axe as he found the light switch and turned on the light, when the room lit, Roger saw tables that has blood on them and also straps to keep someone restraind on the table. Looking around, Roger saw a clear picture of Yuuri, though there were different features, for once, her hair was blonde, her eyes were green and her skin was clear and not pale. Roger stared at this picture before turning to see only Hitomi standing behind him. He turned towards her and put the picture in his pocket. "Guess you found my playhouse, how embarrassing" Hitomi said in a sarcastic tone "Yeah...I don't really care about your fetishes in here, so I'll just go ahead and chop your head off this time" Roger said, walking towards Hitomi and she did too with her bonesaw, though she hid a scalpel behind her right hand. The two clashed, Roger with his axe and Hitomi with her bonesaw, the two tried to slash one another but with no success, however, when Hitomi found an openning, she immediately pulled her scalpel, stabbing Roger's knee, making him fall on the ground as she kicked his face and threw the axe away. "Well now, now that we've settled down we ca-..." Suddenly, Roger grabbed Hitomi's leg and dropped her on the ground, though he appeared to be in more than just a stab to the knee, his body was trembling and his eyes were widened from the pain, as he stared at Hitomi "Why do you refuse to hand over Yuuri? Did you really know her that much to care?" Hitomi asked Roger, Roger replied "I...Don't know...." "What?" "I don't....know....Why I refuse....to give her away...." "So what is the point of this? What are you trying to fight for?" "....Nothing....flat out...nothing...." Roger said, ending his conversation with Hitomi. Hitomi pulled out a syringe from inbetween her cleavage as she threw it at Roger's right eye, releasing her from his grip. Hitomi stood up looking at Roger and pulling the syringe out, only it became empty. "That should have caused you numbness, so don't worry about trying to go anywhere for the time being" Hitomi said, walking away from him. "Unless you stop pretending you have no idea why you care, then I suggest you either die here and now, or just admit everything" Hitomi suggested to Roger "How...do you know...so much....?" "Someone told me" Hitomi replied to Roger. Suddenly, the ceiling cracked as Jourin made a whole in the ceiling and got inside, allowing the rain to come in along with her, as she was drenched by the rain. She looked and saw Roger injured as her eyes widened in shock "Roger! What happened?!" Jourin asked Roger as she saw Hitomi and her expression quickly changed from concerned to angered "And who may you be?" Jourin asked Hitomi, Hitomi replied "Hmm, my name's Hitomi Atsuko, and you must be his demon contract, how pleasant". Jourin cracked her neck and fists as she began walking towards Hitomi, when suddenly Rakuyou appeared before her before Jourin could reach Hitomi "Yo....Jourin now, right? I'll call ya Jo then. How ya doin'?" Rakuyou asked Jourin in a friendly manner "Raku?! What are you doing here?!" "Same reason as you, keepin' the rabbit in its hole" "You too?" "Yes! We're rabbit buddies!" "Don't start making shit up here! Move! I'm gonna slaugher that bitch" "....Hehe, can't let ya do that, Jo, she's my partner, so naturally I can't let harm come to her, though you seem to have failed in that one job" Rakuyou said, taunting Jourin. "Alright, fine, I'll beat you up first, you stinking dog" Jourin said, taking a fighting stance, Rakuyou chuckled "Oh, how nice! The fox wants to play with the hound, well, let's see if that movie was innacurate in certain areas" Rakuyou said, also preparing to battle Jourin. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua